The Dark Angels,Chaos Dragons,Burning Birds,Heaven Angels and Cybers
by TheDarknessOfHeaven23
Summary: Hey,I thought I had put the summary and title on a wrong story before,this time it would not happen again,and... this is story of five friends who get to duel academy and being the elite students like Zane and Atticus did,here is their adventure.Chapter Four updated! Fifth chapter leaked: New friend join! Secret revealed.
1. Chapter 1

First Chapter:The Elite Duelists.

It was fifteen years since Jaden and gang had graduated, two years after their graduation, Chancellor Sheppard decided to retired and his replacement was, much to the students horror,Vellian Crowler, but thanksfully Alexis Rhodes took the place just five years years after that.

Alexis had finished her study in America and return as the Headmistress of Duel Academy, put an end of the Vellian reign of terror, and then, Jaden finally return from his journey a year later and joined pro circuit in instant and take over the throne of Pro King from Aster Phoenix and Syrus Truesdale.

Chazz Princeton got to Pro Circuit too, just to have him to be the fifth ranker before dropped again to sixth at Jaden's arrival.

And now,it was the end of summer vacation which mean...

The new academic year for Duel Academy!

But, as usual if there is a newcomers who were very excellent at the entrance exam in both written and field test, just like Zane Truesdale and Atticus Rhodes did, will be an Elite Students which will get a Special Treatment even more than the Obelisk Blue did.

Alexis was in her office, waiting for the Elite which will came to her office for some instruction.

She was staring at her Laptop which showed the Data of the students.

Name:Drake Aurrion

Age:15

Written Test:100

Practical Test:97

Proctor Mark:99

Deck:Chaos Dragon Deck

Rarest Card in Possesion:Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon

Name:Jack Aurrion

Age:15

Written Test:100

Practical Test:95

Proctor Mark:98

Deck:Agent Fairy Deck

Rarest Card in Possesion:Master Hyperion

David Angel

Age:15

Written Test:100

Practical Test:98

Proctor Mark:96

Deck:Darklord Deck

Rarest Card in Possesion:Darklord Desire

Remy Valen

Age:14

Written Test:99

Practical Test:98

Proctor Mark:99

Deck:Fire King

Rarest Card in Possesion:Fire King High Avatar Garunix,The Supremacy Sun

Lordy Sheratan

Written Test:97

Practical Test:100

Proctor Mark:100

Deck:Cyber Deck

Rarest Card In Possesion:Chimeratech Overdragon,Cyber End Dragon,Cyber Eltanin.

Then, she heard a knock at her door.

"Enter." She said.

Five teenagers came into the room, two of them were a twin, a quite tall boys with a look just like a mix of Jaden and Aster,with exception of their look who was more likely to be Atticus.

The other three, one was a raven haired boy which stood as tall as the twin and had a similarities to the one of Aster Phoenix.

One look like Zane with a Syrus light blue hair and Chazz figure.

The last one, a blond haired boy with a hair that reminded of Jesse Andersen and had a look just like Joey Wheeler.

"Nice to meet you Miss Rhodes." Remy,the blondie greeted.

"You are our headmistress? I cannot imagine how good this school's chicks was!" The twin,Drake and Jack said.

"Pleased to meet you." The

"It was a honor to meet you, Headmistress Rhodes, after all my cousin used to talk alot about you."David said.

"Excuse me, cousin?" Alexis asked, twitching an eyebrow.

"Was Aster Phoenix sounds right?" David mentioned.

"The former Pro Champion who beat my uncle Joey? Cool!" Remy said excitedly.

"Oh, the one who was beat cousin Zane." Drake said.

Alexis were a bit stunned because of that the boys had a blood relation with some her friends or know them.

"Oh anyway, welcome to Duel Academy,as you know, four of you were doing it extremely well in the entrance exam,and for that you all will be placed as the special students and got a special treatment, but make sure that you are set a good examples to your friends,is it clear?" Alexis said.

"As clear as the day." Jack replied.

"Ok,then let Vice Chancellor Crowler lead you to your new room."Alexis said.

"Follow me." A tall figure with a blonde hair and dressed just like a woman said.

"Uh, thank you...ma'am?" Drake said, still confused which one he must pick either sir or ma'am.

"It was sir, boy!" Vellian protested.

"Anyway, I was Vellian Crowler the Vice-Chancellor, your dorm headmaster and technical director of this Academy." Vellian introduced himself.

"Are you an Academy cheerleaders?" Remy wondered.

Everyone, minus Vellian chuckled at that comment.

One hour later...

They all had sent to their respective room, Drake with David and Remy with Jack and Lordy.

They had already claiming their beds and putting their stuff on the place,Lordy had many gadget and electronic device,as expected from the Cyber user.

"Awww man,I was so bored..." Jack yawned.

"Very truthful..." Remy added.

"Hey, why don't we play soccer in Lordy's Playstation?" Jack said,taking out Lordy's Playstation.

"Of course I will."Remy said.

"I would just play PSP." Lordy said.

They both sit on the floor and start their games.

In the room next to them...

"Hey, Davey, do you have any idea about what to do?" Drake asked to the raven haired boy.

"How bout an online duel?" David said, taking out his laptop.

"Of course, since my brother seems to be playing Playstation." Drake said.

He took out his own laptop and play online Duel Monster.

"Hey! You are cheating!" Jack protested.

"Well, don't say that to me, you are the one who clumsy." Remy said.

"Heh, thats why now our score was 5 to 2 huh?" Jack teased.

"Well, you are three down because of your attempt to do so many passing just to fail." Remy smirked.

"Huh, whatever." Jack said.

In the other room...

"How are your Duel in online?" David asked.

"Complete wipeout, no one can stand more than three turns, ah! I just finished one with a Dino Rabbit user."Drake said.

"Same with me." David said.

"Hell, it was still one week till class started, I can't wait how that cheerleader going to teach." Drake said.

"Maybe jumping every time he found a good students?"

In Vellian office...

"HATCHI!"

"I think someone was talking about me." Crowler sniffed.

Back to our elite students...

"Hey, did you get any girlfriends yet?" Jack asked.

"Nope,why?"

"How could you haven't?" Jack asked.

"I had many fangirl, but I don't want any,yet." Remy said.

"Hey,Lordy how 'bout ya?" Jack asked.

"Same with me." Lordy replied, he was just snapped into reality after enjoyed so much playing Real Steel.

"I was the same too, many fangirl but no one match my interest."

"I hope I could get one here." Remy said.

"Ah, hey David, Drake why you just not came here?" Lordy said.

The door opened and the other two teen came to the room.

"Bro, David, you eavesdropping?" Jack said.

"Nah, just want to know." David said.

"Hey, we could just go outside and have a tour acroos this island."

And the five go out from their dorm and have a tour around the island.

Chapter Finished...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:Descent Of The Fallen Angels.

It was the first week of effective learning time in Duel Academy, and it was Vellian Crowler class for our Elite Students.

"Class, get seated! Now for the first lesson, I wil teach and since it was still the vey first, how about an opening Duel for this class, between random chosen students?" Vellian give his usual grin, he planned on humiliate the"Slifer Slackers" by pairing up them with the Elite Students.

"Of course yes!" Vellian said,"Now let's decide who against who, first..."

"How about you, ?" Vellian said.

"Of course, Doc!" David exclaimed.

"Your opponent will be..." Vellian dug into a jar,and pulled out a single paper,"Joan Arcus!"

The said boy was a Slifer Red, a Fairy user, though not even had any comparison with David's Fairy power.

"Both student please come to front and start Duel!" Vellian announced.

The two student activate their Duel Disk."Duel!"

David:8000

Joan:8000

"I go first! Draw!" Joan said,"I play Polymerization to fuse the Forgiving Maiden and Marie The Fallen One, to form, !(8/2800/2000).

A woman in shiny silver armor, holding an orb of light rose to the field in a majestic glow.

"I end my turn with a face-down." Joan ended.

"Mine begin with a Draw, I play Valhalla, Hall Of The Fallen."

The field then turned into a majestic hall with a throne in the end of it.

"Then I use it's effect to summon Darklord Asmodeus in attack mode.(8/3000/2500)

Black feathers fluttered down into the field as a pair matching angel wings spread out and an angel barbed in white with black armor and two chains around his waist appeared.

"I use it's effect to bury Superbia from my Deck."

A single card ejected from his Deck and he place it to his Graveyard.

"Then I use Double Summon, summon Dark Valkyria and tribute it for Darklord Desire,(10/3000/2500)

A dark light shined down onto the field and an angel in dark armor armed with two blade-like claws with wings red like blood rose up.

"Then,I play his effect!The Judgement Of Darkness!"(8/2000/2500)

Darklord Desire grunted as a thousand of his attack points were removed, but then he spread his wings and sent out a flurry of red feathers from wings across the field. They surrounded and slowly closed in until they had completely obscured it from sight. Fallen Angel Desire then closed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest before the dying cry of and the sickening sound of a thousand blades penetrating flesh filled the air.

"Then, by Monster Reborn I resurrect Superbia!"

All ayes watched as black cauldron with a face emblazoned onto its surface appeared. Joan just laughed.

"What a pot could do?" Joan asked.

The eyes on the face suddenly snapped open as the cauldron's legs clasped closed like claws. Its base sprouted black tail-like feathers and a pair of red wings sprouted from its back. Darklord Superbia had awakened (8/2900 /2400).

"What!?" Joan exclaimed.

The three Dark Angel stared at him, and get him frightened.

"For Battle Phase... Desire attack! Black End Galaxy!"

Darklord Desire flew forward and crossed his arms over his chest again. His scissor-like claws opened and a pair of blood-red swords slid out of his gauntlets. Spreading his wings, he hovered over the ground and stared at his prey. Fearing for his life, Joan tried to run, but found himself unable to do so. A black sphere was forming around him, sucking him in like a black hole. He cried out as he was completely engulfed, taken in by its unbreakable pull.

Then,Desire used his sword to slash at the sphere, causing an explosion.

David:8000

Joan:6000

"Asmodeus attack! Darkness Claw!

Asmodeus flying toward the distorted Joan and thrust his claw toward him, slashing him with it.

David:8000

Joan:3000

"Superbia, attack! Dark Fire Rain!"

Superbia flew over Joan before it flipped until the mouth of cauldron facing Joan, suddenly fire raining toward Joan from the cauldron and burn him.

David:8000

Joan:100

"I end my turn." David grinned.

"My turn..." Joan draw, he was clearly at a disadvantage situation with his opponent control three very powerful monsters while he had nothing.

Marie the Fallen One effect kicked in increasing Joan lifepoint to 300.

David:8000

Joan:300

When he look at what he Draw,his face brightened.

"I play Monster Reborn to resurrect !"

appeared once again in flash of majestic light.(8/2800/2600)

"I play two Equip spells Tryce and Ceal.(8/1300/2600)

The two weapon appeared in front of , but Joan only picked the arrow and bow.

"Then I play my face-down,Reverse Trap! Thus reverse the effect of reducing attack power to increasing."(10/4000/2500)DD(8/4300/2600)SJ

"Bloody hell!" David exclaimed.

"Yeah,since she could attack directly and twice,I will win!"

" attack twice for game!"Joan commanded.

St .Joan shot two arrows at David.

"Meh, I discard two Kuriboh from my hand to negate the damage." David said as he put the two cards to his graveyard, and two furry creature take the attack instead.

"No..." Joan muttered.

"I put a face-down,I end my turn." Joan said.

"My turn,Draw!" David grinned at his Draw.

"I play Desire effect to destroy !"(10/1000/2500)

Again, his feather cause to suffer until death.

"Then, goodbye! Black End Galaxy!"David said.

"I use my face-down trap! Threatening Roar!"

"Humph, you only delaying the invitable,I end my turn with a face-down."

"My turn, Draw..." Joan smiled brightly again.

Marie The Fallen One effect kicked in.

Joan:500

David:8000

"I play Coin From Heaven so both of us draw until we had six card in our hand."

"Then I put four card face-down,I end my turn."

"My turn,Draw!" David add his seventh card to his hand.

"I open all my face-down, Bad Reaction To Simochi and three Gift Card!"

"I chain Rainbow Life!" David revealed his face-down.

"No!" Joan exclaimed.

Joan:500

David:17000

"Now I attack you directly! Black End Galaxy!" David commanded.

Desire used his signature attack at Joan and finish the Duel.

Joan:0

David:17,000

"Good game!" David said.

"You are really good..." Joan said.

"Well, they are called the Elite students for a reason."Vellian said.

As the two Dueling student sat back to their seat, Vellian start to pointing who will duel next.

"Now,let's see..."Vellian said,glancing at the five elite students.

" and Jack,would you please to do a tag duel?" Vellian asked.

"Of course it was yes!" Both of them exclaimed in unison.

"For your enemy would be...Arana Dawson and Kyle Dawson!"

The two were a siblings and a Ra Yellow,"Let's Duel!"

Drake&Jack:8000

Arana&Kyle:8000

"I go first,I play Valhalla,Hall Of The Fallen."Jack announced.

White marble pillar shot out from the ground, surrounding Jack, made a shrine with a throne, and Jack sat there.

"Ah,it was always comfortable here." Jack said, as he sat on the throne.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Drake protested.

"Whatever,I use Valhalla effect to special summon, Master Hyperion!"

His signature card rose from the ground in a bright light, revealing a titan in a silver armor, holding a miniature of solar system.(8/2700/2000)

"Then I play The Sanctuary In The Sky!"

Their surrounding then turned into the majestic sanctuary,but it seemed into floating in solar system, adding even more beauty to the sanctuary.

"Do you like it? This is the special animation for TSITK if Master Hyperion was on the field." Jack said, as he comforting his seat.

"Then for more,I summon Nova Summoner in attack mode."

A circular synthetic fairy appeared on the field.(4/1400/800)

"And put twp card face-down."

"I end my turn." He said.

"Then,my turn come.I play my Continuous Spell,Verdant Sanctuary."

The sanctuary the growed by some forest vegetation and rock.

"Then I summon, Howling Insect in attack mode,I end my turn."

A giant grasshopper with black color appeared on the field.(3/1200/1300)

"Then,I put a card face-down,I end my turn."

"My turn,I play a Continuous Spell,The Dragon's Den, with this, every time a Dragon was sent to the graveyard,I could special summon a Dragon from my deck or hand as long that monster had the same or lower level from the Dragon who sent to Graveyard ,and I could special summon a Dragon monster ignoring the summoning condition so, be careful with Light and Darkness Dragon."

"Then I special summon Vice Dragon in defense mode."

A black dragon summoned into the field in kneeling position.(5/2000/2400)

Then the dragon groaned as his attack and defense power halved.(5/1000/1200)

"Then,I summon Delta Flyer."

A small dragon with a dragonfly wing appeared on the field.(3/1400/600)

"Then,I tune Delta Flyer and Vice Dragon to form, come forth, Dark End Dragon!"

A black dragon with a tattered wing and extra face on it's stomach appeared in a black eruption.(8/2600/2100)

"Then,Dragon's Den effect,I summon another Delta Flyer and a level four Eclipse Wyvern."

A wyvern with a flame at it's head appeared on the field.(4/1600/1000)

"Then,watch! I use Flyer effect to increase Eclipse Wyvern level by one.(5/1600/1000)

"Then,I tune Delta Flyer and Eclipse Wyvern, to form a Light End Dragon!"

A pure white chinese dragon with a shining radiance appeared next to Dark End Dragon.(8/2600/2100)

"I special summon the last Delta Flyer and then,special summon another Eclipse Wyvern."

"Oh,don't forget Eclipse Wyvern effect that I use as a Synchro Material,I banish Dark Armed Dragon."

"I tune Delta Flyer and Eclipse Wyvern to form Exploder Dragonwing!"

A dark purple dragon with a dark aura appeared on the field.(7/2400/1600)

"Then I banish Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my Deck."

"I end my turn with a face-down card."

"My turn, I summon a Lord Poison, then use Foolish Burial to bury a Gigaplant,"

A serpent-like creature made of plant appeared floating on the field.(4/1500/1000)

"Then,I set three card face-down."

"I end my turn."

"Then,it comes my turn,I play Foolish Burial to bury another Master Hyperion and banish it for destroying Lord Poison."

Master Hyperion body start to glow and it shine brightly and dispersed Lord Poison when the light died down.

"Then I summon The Agent Of Miracle, Jupiter."

A brown fairy with a muscled body appeared on the field.(4/1800/1000)

"Then I use it's effect to discard one card to summon a banished Fairy, come back Master Hyperion."

The second Hyperion appeared next to the other one.(8/2700/2000)

"Then I use Jupiter another effect to increase Hyperion attack by 800."

Jupiter shot radiance to Hyperion,causing Master Hyperion to glowing brightly.(8/3500/2000)

"Two Hyperion! Judgement Of Heaven!"

Both Hyperion form a sun in both their palm and shot at Kyle.

"I'm afraid not,Negate Attack!"

"Agh,I end my turn."

The shine at Master Hyperion then grow dimmer.(8/2700/2000)

"It come my turn,Draw!"

"I attack Nova Summoner with Howling Insect!"

The grasshopper then screeched, just to get outshined by Nova Summoner.

Drake&Jack:8000

Arana&Kyle:7800

"In exchange,I special summon Pinch Hopper in attack mode!"

A green grasshopper hopping into the field.(3/1000/1200)

"Attack!"

The grasshopper attack Nova Summoner,just to redirect it's attack to Dark End Dragon.

"What!?" Arana exclaimed.

"I reveal Staunch Defender to switch the attack to Light End Dragon." Jack said.

"Then ,since his Light End Dragon got attacked,his effect could activated!"

(8/2100/1600)LED(3/0/0)PH

Arana&Kyle:5700

Drake&Jack:8000

"Then,I use Pinch Hopper effect to bring out Metal Armored Bug!"

A giant insect clad in an metal armor appeared on the field.(8/2800/1000)

"Metal! Attack Master Hyperion!"

"I use my face-down! A Shift!" Drake revealed his face-down.

"Redirect to Exploder Dragonwing!"

Exploder Dragonwing the got attacked by the giant insect,but got exploded in second by Dragonwing blast.

Arana&Kyle:2900

Drake&Jack:8000

"What!?"Arana exclaimed.

"I use my face-down,Rush Recklessly at Dragonwing."(7/3100/1600)ED

"But why I lose twenty-eight hundred lifepoint?"

"When Dragonwing battle a monster with less attack power than his,I could have him destroy that monster without applying any damage,but I could inflict damage equal to the monster attack power."

"Gah! I end my turn." Arana said.

"Then,it was my turn." Drake said.

"I banish an Eclipse Wyvern to special summon,Dark-Winged Dragon Collapserpent."

A dark serpent dragon with a black orb on it's chest appeared on the field.(4/1800/1700)

"Then I add Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and banish Collapserpent to special summon it!"

A black giant dragon in metal cover appeared on the field.(10/2800/2600)

"I use his effect to summon,descent from heaven,rise from darkness,come from the depth of light and darkness,Light and Darkness Dragon!"

A Dragon with Black and demon wing on one side and white and angel wing on other side appeared on the field.(8/2800/2400)

"My Dragons,attack Arana directly!"

Arana&Kyle:0

Jack&Drake:8000

"Arana! You idiot! You let yourself really wide open!" Kyle said.

"Hey! Don't blame me! You are as open as me!"

"We could win if he doesn't have Light and Darkness Dragon! MY face-down were Mirror Force!"

"Gah! Whatever!" And the two walked off to they respective seat.

"Next, vs. !"

Michael:8000

Remy:8000

"I go first, I put a card face-down,I end my turn." Remy said.

"Only that? I summon Newdoria in attack mode, attack directly!"

"I use my face-down,Fires Of Doomsday."

The two token appeared on the field.(1/0/0)x2

"I destroy your left one. And after that,I end my turn."

"I summon Hand Of Nephthys and sacrifice it with my token to special summon Sacred Phoenix Of Nephthys."Remy said,a golden mechanical phoenix rose from the ground in a brilliant gold flame.(8/2400/2000)

"Attack Newdoria."

Nephthys flame then grow larger until it burn Newdoria,and in an howl of the great Phoenix, the fire shot out into a great pillar of blazinmg fire thus burn Newdoria body into ash.

Michael:6800

Remy:8000

"Don't forget about Newdoria effect that will kill your Phoenix."

The great Phoenix fall to ground and it flames died down.

"I put four cards face-down and finish my turn."

"My turn,Draw and pass."Michael said, don't have any choice.

"My turn,My Phoenix will return to the field, burning everything on our backfield." Remy said.

All four Remy face-down shattered into pieces.

"My face-down were three Black Pendant and one Fire King Rise, which mean I could special summon a Fire King from my hand, so rise and burn this world into ashes by your power, come! Fire King High Avatar Garunix!"

A giant bird with many relics carved into its body and a intense fame growing around it's body fly to the sky from the ground.(8/2700/1700)

And the three Black Pendant effect kicked in.

Michael:5300

Remy:8000

"Garunix,Nephthys attack." Remy said and the two giant flaming bird unleash their flame and obliterate Michael in it's blaze.

Michael:0

Remy:8000.

"No..." Michael said, embarassed that he was beaten by two monster separately.

And the two go back to their seat.

"The last Duel, vs !"

"Duel!"

Hiro:8000

Lordy:8000

"I go first! Draw,I play Double Summon, and summon a Marauding Captain to special summon another one and then summon another Captain to special summon a Command Knight."(3/1200/400)x3(4/1200/1900)

"Then Command Knight will raise all Warrior attack power by 400."(3/1600/400)x3(4/1600/1900)

"Then I play The A. Force!"(3/2400/400)x3(4/2400/1900)

"I finished my turn." Hiro finished.

"My turn, Draw, I play Future Fusion to summon Chimeratech Overdragon and send three Cyber Dragon,three Proto-Cyber Dragon,three Cyber Dragon Zwei,three Cyber Valley,two Cyber Kirin,three Sattelite Cannon and one Cyber Laser Dragon." Lordy send all eighteen card from his deck to his graveyard.

"Then,I banish all of them to Special Summon,Cyber Eltanin."

A Dragon head with another head on it with several more head floating around it come to the field.(10/?/?)

All monster then placed in his pocket.

"Cyber Eltanin effect, when it was special summoned it will destroy your monster up to the number of monster I banish to summon him."

Then all the small head charging a laser beam and shot them all to the Warriors, completely obliterating them in second.

"Then his power will decided by how many monster I banish to summon it x500, I banish eighteen so his power..."(10/9000/9000)

"Hella fucking shit! A monster with nine thousand attack power!?" Hiro cried out.

"Now, attack, Draconis Ascension!"

All head the start charging energy and then blast it to Hiro.

Hiro:0

Lordy:8000

"No way!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Huh, show off." All his Elite students friend muttered, jealous that he could finish his opponent in a single attack.

Lordy just smirked at this, he like to do a first turn kill such like this.

Chapter Finished...

Card That I made

Dragon's Den

Continuous Spell Card

When a Dragon type monster was sent to the Graveyard,special summon one Dragon with same level or less than the Dragon that sent to could ignore summoning condition of any Dragon to special summon the Dragon.

Image:A Ravine with many Dragon flew out from the bottom of Ravine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Descent Of The Angel Of Darkness.

It was a usual school day for the five boys, and they were in an Art Class, who was teached by a former student and now do a double job, card designer and Art Teacher,Chumley Huffington.

"Alright students,I have a really good news for you all!" The Koala boy said.

"What was that?" Drake asked.

"A new type of cards?" Jack said.

"Maybe no homework for a month." Lordy said, he was much more like Jaden in his class,sleeping through the class but surprisingly had always had a really good score.

"Ummmm,Jack was right, there was a new type of cards." Chumley said.

"What kind of new cards? We just had Synchro Monsters five years ago." Drake said.

"It was called Xyz or Exceed monster, here,it was one of the first sample."Chumley said, showing a picture of card.

It was called Number 107:Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon,it had a Black color in place of the usual brown for the monsters, just like Purple in fusion,Blue in ritual,and White in synchro.

"This was the picture of one of our first Xyz monster,it was called a series of Number monster, they only had one copy all over the world and we just released fifteen of the number monsters, along with some more Xyz monsters, and we just released 110 kinds of Xyz monsters, later explanation in game technique will be taught by Professor Vellian Crowler." Chumley explained.

"Hey! It look exactly the same that I got from card shop this morning!" Drake said,holding the card so everyone could see.

"Huh?" Everyone look puzzled, and then got an awe-struck.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"I don't know what this was, but since it seemed to be fit well in my Deck, so I put it." Drake said, shrugged.

"It seems that we could give the manual instruction about how they work, ." Alexis said, came from the class door.

"I will, ." Chumley dug into his bag and pulled out a pile of papers.

"This was the instruction of how they work, and..." Chumley was cut short when Alexis spoke up.

"You could updating the data for the Xyz monster in near my room, teachers room, and gym, each had three machine, and for the Obelisk, you could saw them in front of your dorm, and for the five Elite students, we will give you these Flashdisk which had the data you would receive from the machine." Alexis said, holding out a Flashdisk.

"No line or queue!" David exclaimed.

"Hooray!" Drake and Jack said in unison.

"And , maybe you could start your class?" Alexis said, walking out from the room.

Later that afternoon...

"Hey, have you finished?" Drake asked, now they were updating the data from the Flashdisk they receive.

"I'm done." David said.

"It seems that this was really interesting cards, don't you agree? I mean, how easy they could be summoned!" Drake said.

"But they need an exact level of monsters to be played by attaching them on it, and usually they couldn't activate their effect if no more Xyz material still attached to them." David said.

"Hey, I wonder what the Professor were doing,I haven't saw any of them for some hours." Drake said.

In the same time, Teacher's Meeting Room.

"In this year, since we had a new type of cards, we had to teach the students about the rules change on this, since the Xyz are unique." Alexis said.

"Yes, we had to taught them about that Xyz monster doesn't have level, but rank." Chumley said.

"Why don't we made something like... tournament?" Tyranno Hassleberry, the former student now a PE teacher for the boys.

"It seems to be a good idea, Signore Hassleberry, but what we could do to made them interested on it?" Vellian said.

"Maybe your photo with only underwear when you Duel seventeen years ago that I got from Jaden?" Alexis said, smirking.

That earn chuckles from many teachers.

"No." Vellian said, with his cheek red in embarassment.

"How about a chance to Duel for the title of the Duel Academy King?" Alexis said.

"Who will be the opponent for the final?" Hassleberry asked.

"One of the Elite Students?" , the math teacher said.

"But who?" Alexis said.

"My sis, I think David will fit for it." Atticus said, from Alexis phone that suddenly turned on.

"Atticus! How could you do that?" Alexis said.

"Some help from mommy?" Atticus said.

"Ah! Whatever, but I was thinking the same thing, what about other teachers?" Alexis said.

"Actually I was thinking about Lordy, but it seems that he will just playing around instead of done it seriously." Blair Flannigan, a former student now an English teacher said.

"I agree, neither Jack and Drake will, they just having fun like Atti did." Alexis said.

"And Remy was way too ignorant for that thing." Hassleberry said.

"So it was decided then, it will be David who the winner will challange in the final." Alexis said.

"Meeting finished."

Now back to our Five students...

"Hey your PDA was ringing Dav." Drake said, reading comic while crunching a Cheetos.

"I'm on it." David said, taking his PDA.

"Hello?" David said.

"It was Chancellor Rhodes."

Then after being explained about the tournament..

"So I will be the one who must Duel in final? Fine." David said.

"Thank you, David, hope you luck." Alexis said.

Then the call ended.

"Hey Dav, what was that about?" Now Drake,Jack,Lordy and Remy was in his room, wondering what was happening.

After get explained...

"Oh, so they pick you? I don't want it either." Lordy said.

"Same with us." Drake and Jack said.

"Meh, I don't care either." Remy said,

"Hey, how about we made a little Duel in our special arena? It was still an hour before curvew." David said.

"Good idea, I wanted to duel you Dav." Lordy said.

After they get to the Obelisk Dueling arena and start their Duel.

"Duel!"

Lordy:8000

David:8000

"I go first, Draw." Lordy began his turn," I play Future Fusion, I declare Chimeratech Overdragon, and send 21 machine from my deck."

"Going explosive since the beginning huh?" David said.

"Not really,I end my turn."

"I go with a Valhalla,Hall Of The Fallen."

The field turned into a shrine that have a throne that was a favorite place that Jack like to sit.

"Then,I use Valhalla effect to special summon,Archlord Kristya!"

A majestic fairy in a white garb and with white armor with gold trimming appeared on the field.(8/2800/2300)

"Now, since I had her on my field, both of us, cannot do Special Summon."

"Say what!?" Lordy exclaimed.

"Well, your Chimeratech and Eltanin couldn't be summoned unless you took care of ,since I hadn't normal summon any monster, I could do one, I summon a Herald Of Creation in attack mode."

A magician in a fabulous long gown and holding a staff appeared on the field.(4/1800/1000)

"Hey, what a Spellcaster do in a Fairy deck?" Jack said.

"It could recycle an already used Desire and Asmodeus." David said.

"Enought talk... Kristya, Light End Shining Galaxy!"

Kristya form a golden orb between her hands and she threw it at Lordy and it explode in a brilliant shine.

Lordy:5200

David:8000

"Creation,it's your turn."

Herald Of Creation made an orb of energy on the tip of her staff and strike her staff at Lordy.

Lordy:3400

David:8000

"I end my turn."

"My turn, Draw!"

Lordy had an Overload Fusion on his hand and Cyber Eltanin,but cannot play it because of Kristya, he just had a Brilliant Idea for summoning both in one turn by the card he just draw, but Kristya ruined them,fortunately, he had a card that will solve that.

"I set a face-down card, I end my turn."

"My go, I summon an Asmodeus using Kristya and Herald Of Creation as the tribute."

The Fallen Angel of Lust came out the field in a flurry of feathers.(8/3000/2500)

"And then,I play Advance Draw,tributing Asmodeus to draw two cards."

Asmodeus disappeared and then replaced by two cards who fly to David's hand.

"And then,I really like this, Dark World Lightning, destroy his face-down."

Lordy face-down were shattered and it was revealed to be a Mirror Force.

"And then, I play Monster Reborn,I revive Darklord Superbia and use it's effect to revive Archlord Kristya."

The cauldron-like body of Superbia emerged from the shadow,and then it's inner cauldron glow in a dim light and two white wing spread out from the top of Superbia and from it emerged Archlord Kristya.(8/2900/2400)(8/2800/2300)

"Wait, since when you had Superbia in your graveyard?"Lordy asked.

"When I play Dark World Lightning."David said.

"Aww, crap!" Lordy said.

"Now... Dark Fire Rain and Light Ascension from Superbia and Kristya will end this.

As the fire rain and blinding light strike Lordy, his life point immediately dropped to zero.

Lordy:0

David:8000

"Hehehe,I told you, winning against a strong opponent isn't about destroying their best combo when it was already done,it was about defeat them before it was happen."

"You were lucky you had Kristya! Otherwise you will lose!" Lordy said.

"Maybe?" David showed his hand and graveyard and his face-downs.

"Holy crap! You will win even if I summon either Eltanin or Overdragon or both!"

"Well, you know that." David smirked.

"Heh,Fine next time I will beat you for sure." Lordy said.

"That was a good duel you know,I was thinking how to beat your Mirror Force and attack for game, and just say I was lucky."

"You and your freak Dark World Lightning."

"Meh, you know it." Remy said to Jack and Drake.

"What's up?" David approach the three, followed by Lordy.

"I was wondered if we could participate the tournament and challenge David in final,but it seems that we couldn't after we asked Chancellor Rhodes about it." Jack said.

"Too bad, I couldn't face you in final, but it was okay, I want to know who was the strongest among the one that were not five of us."

"I think Chacellor Rhodes had give you another message Jack."

"Huh?" Jack pulled out his PDA.

"What it was?"

"It written here that Chancellor Rhodes asked me to be your partner in the tournament final that was changed into a Tag Team tournament."

"What!?"

Chapter End...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Lightlord Rising

It was the opening ceremony for the tournament and Chancellor Rhodes were made an announcement.

"Hello students, good morning, as you know, this day will held a Tag Team tournament with the final will be a face-off against an Elite Students Tag Team but not only that, the additional prize was..."

All students were anxious about what could be the prize.

"A pack of new Rare Xyz monsters and it support cards, along with a homework free month for the winner that could beat David and Jack in final."

Everyone gasped at the revelation, no homework for month, a bunch of rare cards and the most important no homework, no terror from Vellian Crowler.

"What!No homework!?"

"Only if any of you could beat us." David and Jack said from behind.

"Awwww,man! They were both a Fairy user and was really good together, how could we beat them!?" Someone exclaimed.

"Well, good luck."

"Oh, yeah, this was a knock-out format tournament, so lose one, you out." Alexis said.

"Let's get started!"

In a few hours, the tournament had slimmed into the quarter-final,in the first round, many were perform an awesome OTK,but it decreased significantly later.

"Duel!"

Jodie&Ricky:8000

Tanny&Ayler:8000

"I go first,Draw." Jodie said.

"I summon Lyla,Lightsworn Sorceress."

A lady in white and gold with a staff appeared on the field.(4/1700/200)

"I put a card face-down,I end my turn with Lyla effect to discard three card from top of my deck."

The top three cards of her deck sent to graveyard.

"I go and play Verdant Sanctuary."Tanny said.

The forest vegetation grew on the field and many little insects flying around.

"I set a monster and two cards,I end my turn."

"I go with an Armageddon Knight in attack position."Ricky said.

A knight clad in black and black scarf wielding a sword that attached to its hand appeared from the shadow.(4/1400/1200)

"I use his effect to bury a Dark Magician Of Chaos."

A single card ejected from his deck and put it to the graveyard.

"Then,I activate Soul Absorption, so each time a card banished, I got Five Hundred Life Point each."

"I set a card, I end my turn."

"My go,I play The Legendary Ocean."Ayler said.

The field turned into an ocean floor with many underwater city ruins.

"Then,I play Hand Destruction, all of us discard two cards and draw two."

All of them discard two cards and draw two new cards from their deck.

"And then,I discard a water monster to revive Fishborg Archer."

A mechanic body with an aquarium that contain fish in it appeared on the field.(3-2/300-500/300-500)

"Then,I summon a Bllizzard Dragon in attack mode."

A white dragon appeared on the field in a blizzard.(4-3/1800-2000/1000-1200)

"And then, I play Double Summon so I could summon General Gantala of the Ice Barrier."

Fishborg Archer disappear and replaced by a blad man without upper cover and have a lower part covered in cloth of light blue appeared on the field.(6/2900/2200)

"I attack Lyla, Freezing Sword!"

The General Of Ice Barrier then unseathed his sword and jumping to the female sorceress and slash at her with a violent wide arc.

Jody&Ricky:6800

Tanny&Ayler:8000

"Then,I attack you directly with Blizzard Dragon."

The white dragon blast Jody with a white fire wave which explode to a blizzard.

Jody&Ricky:4800

Tanny&Ayler:8000

"I put a card face-down."

"I end my turn, and then,witness! I special summon General Grunard of Ice Barrier by Gantala effect!"

Another warrior, this time full armored appeared on the field with an Icy blizzard.(8-7/2800-3000/1000-1200)

"My turn,Draw."Jody said.

"I play Dark Hole."

"Not,so fast! I play Call Of The Haunted,revive Dai-Sojo of the Ice Barrier."

A man with a large hat appeared on the field.(6-5/1600-1800/2200-2400)

"So what?"

"Dai-Sojo made my Ice Barriers are invicible to the destruction from spell and trap."

"Shit! But your little Dragon had to vanish!"

The massive black hole swallowed Blizzard Dragon,Tanny's face-down,and Armageddon Knight.

"The face-down monster you destroy were Pinch Hopper,which allow me to summon,Mother Spider!"

A massive dark violet spider appeared on the field.(6/2300/1200)

"Ewww!"

"Then,I play Charge Of The Light Brigade,I send top three cards from my deck to add Lumina from my deck to my hand."

"And then,I have Lyla,Garoth,Ehren and Ryko in my graveyard,you know what will happen right?"

"Aww crap."

"Come! Blinding light of justice, bring your shine to the world,Judgement Dragon!"

In a flashing light,a white dragon with a red claw appeared on the field.(8/3000/2600)

"I use it's effect! Judgement Light!"

Jody&Ricky:3800

All cards on the field are destroyed,even Dai-Sojo couldn't do anything to protect his comrades,the sea were drained,and everything was dispersed in one blinding light.

"No way!"

"Oh,it was much more better, you see,my face-down card was,Judgement of Light, which allow me to add one Judgement Dragon from my deck if that face-down card was destroyed."

"Oh crap!"

"I special summon the second Judgement Dragon."

"And then,since I have four Light monster in my graveyard,I could special summon,Lightray Daedalus!"

A giant white and blue serpent appeared with a flashing light.(7/2600/1500)

"Oh man!"

"Two Judgement Dragon,and Lightray Daedalus,attack them directly!"

Jody&Ricky:3800

Tanny&Ayler:0

"Cool! She won the Duel in One Turn!"Drake said.

"I actually want to see Ice Barriers in action,but it was okay."David said.

"Now,I was concerned, but it was fun,I think I will recommend that girl to go to the Elite Duelists tier,she was really good."Jack said.

"Enough of it, why we don't try to made a deal with Principal Rhodes about..."Jack said.

He then whispered something to his friends.

"Good idea,I want to have more roomates."Drake said.

"You mean you were bored with me?"David asked.

"No! I mean,it would be even much better if the troublemaker was..."He was cut short as David punched his side.

"Ouch!"

"Don't try to bring that up again!"

"Ok."Drake said with a nervous smile.

"You try to do it again,I will show everyone that thing in your secret place."

"What!? No! How you know it?"

David grinned mischievously,which made Drake even more nervous.

"Oh crap."

Later...

The five was in front of Alexis's office as they knocked the room's door.

"Principal Alexis~!" David said in a sing-song tone.

"You may enter." Answered Alexis.

"Tha~nk you~"

David got smacked on the rib by Jack and Lordy.

The five entered Alexis's office.

"What did you want?" Alexis asked.

"We want to ask you something, ."

"What that could be?"

"If they couldn't win against us,we will recommend a student if we think that he or she deserve that,we will recommend the winner for join the Elite Students."

"Sound interesting,I will weighed the option and will announce it at the semi-final tomorrow."

"Thank you!"

"You are welcome, but anyway, who do you all think who will be the winner? We had interesting match here at semi-final."Alexis said.

"What that could be?"Jack asked.

"Let's see,Jody&Ricky vs Dan&Larsson,Sworn Lightray and Twilight vs Infernity and Fabled, and Tony&Ramirez vs Albert&Enzo,both Tony and Ramirez use a new archetype,Wind-Up and Evol vs Photon and Galaxy,they all were new archetype who released a month ago and completed with their Xyz monsters."

"Photon and Galaxy,I think they look really cool!" Lordy said.

"Let's go researching 'bout em! I heard they released another called Hieratic,Gusto,Gishki,Constellar and others too!"Remy said.

"They all are an Xyz focused huh?"

"Yes,but not all,Gishki focused in Ritual Summoning."

"Let's go to Dueling field!"

"Wait,new ban-list was now applied!"

"What!? What they could be?"

"Let's see... fucking what!?" Drake said.

"What happened?"

"The Banning of Dragon's Den,Future Fusion,Brionac,and many other!And it only got worse by the limiting of Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.""

"Say what!?"

"Yes,even Wind-Up already at the Limited list for their Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity!"

"That mean Tony was in problem?"

"Ahem,could you all get out from my office? Here,it was the flash-disk for the new ban-list."

They accepted the flash-disk and head back to their dorm.

In their room...(Drake and David joined in Remy,Lordy and Jack's room.)

"Naw finished!"

"Let's go to Dueling field,I want to test my new deck that I must re-build thanks to the new ban-list."

"I have no problem with that." David and Jack said.

At the dueling field...

"Let's start!" Drake said.

Drake:8000

Jack:8000

"Hmmmm,let's see,I summon an Eclipse Wyvern in attack mode!"

A wyvern appeared on the field.(4/1600/1000)

"And then,I play a new field spell,Dragon Country!"

The field turned into a ravine, but in the bottom of it, there was a kind of city made of rock and plant.

"With this,all Dragon gain 200 boost in attack and each time a Dragon was destroyed by battle,I special summon one Dragon with same or less level from my Deck,but it not ignore the summoning condition, so relax."(4/1600-1800/1000)

"I end my turn with a face-down."

"I go! Draw and play Valhalla,and use it's effect to summon,Splendid Venus!"

As the field turned into the shrine,a Fairy with many wings spread from it appeared on the field.(8/2800/2600)(4/1800-1300/1000-500)

"And then,I play the new fairy Field Spell, The Hyper Heaven!"

The field then turned from a ravine to the view of Solar System with a sanctuary flying over the sun and each planet inhabited with a sanctuary on it.

"Hyper Heaven let me discard a card to add one "The Agent" card from my deck and each fairy gain 500 attack point and non-fairy lose 500, and it was treated as "The Sanctuary in The Sky"".

"Aw crap!"(8/2800-3300/2600)(4/1100-600/500)

"Attack! Holy Feather Shower!"

Venus wing spread out and shot out thousands of feather at Eclipse Wyvern.

"I reveal my face-down,Reverse Trap,so the increase and decrease were reversed."(8/3300-2300/2600)(4/600-2600/1500)

"Eclipse Wyvern, counter-attack!"

The feathers were repelled with a roar from the wyvern and it shot a blaze at Venus,incinerate her.

Drake:8000

Jack:7700

"Ghhh,since I still haven't normal summon, I could still normal summon,I set a monster face-down,I end my turn."

At the end of turn,Eclipse Wyvern's power returned to normal.(4/2600-1600/1500-1000)

"My turn,Draw! I play a Feild Spell,Dragon Ravine!"

The field turned into the ravine but minus the city.

"And since I have Dragon Ravine,I discard one card from my hand to send a Dragon to my graveyard."

"Then,I banish the Mirage Dragon and Divine Dragon Apocralyph from my graveyard to summon,the Great Chaos Knight!Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!"

A warrior in a black armor and holding sword and shield in respective hand.(8/3000/2500)

"Then,I play Nobleman Of Crossout, banish that face-down monster."

The face-down monster then cut to half and revealed to be Winged Kuriboh.

"Oh,and since it was banished instead of go to graveyard,your life point was not save."

"Then,I play Card of Demise to draw until I had five cards in my hand, but I will lose it in a few turn,but it was enough,I play Burial from Another Dimension,I put Mirage Dragon and Apocralyph back to graveyard,but I will bainsh them again to summon Darkflare Dragon.

A dark dragon surrounded in a horizontal fire halo appeared on the field.(5/2400/1200)

"Don't hope to survive this,all Dragons and soldier,attack!"

All Drake's monster blast their own attack at Jack and get him thrown to his butt.

Jack:700

Drake:8000

"And, I play the card that will finish you,spell card called Dragon Gunfire."

Darkflare Dragon charging a fire blast in his mouth and blast it at Jack.

"I discard Hanewata in order to negate the damage."

"Fine then,I end my turn."

"My turn,Draw!"

"I play Valhalla effect to summon Tethys,The Goddess of Light.(6/2400/2000)

"And Monster Reborn to revive Hanewata,then I tune them together to summon,Black Rose Dragon!"

The Dragon appeared on the field from the storm of rose petals and let out a roar.(7/2400/1800)

"I use Black Rose Dragon effect to destroy all cards on the field when she got Synchro Summoned."

Black Rose Dragon then roar and vines of roses shot out from the ground and whipped violently everywhere and destroy everything.

"Then,I play another Valhalla and use it's effect to special summon,Master Hyperion!"

He called out his signature card and the monster appeared on the field in brilliant light.(8/2700/2000)

"And then,I summon The Agent Of Disater,Neptune!"

A blue fairy with a blue armor and weapons appeared on the field.(4/1900/1100)

"His effect allow me to send two Fairy from my deck to graveyard to draw one card."

"Then,I banish Agent Of Creation to summon another Hyperion!"

The second Hyperion apeared next to the first one.(8/2700/2000)

"I play my Spell Card,United We Stand,at Hyperion."(8/2700-5100/2000-4400)

"All of you,attack!"

"I discard a Kuriboh in order to negate damage from the Hyperion with 5100 attack power."

Jack:700

Drake:3400

"And I end my turn."

"I go,Draw, summon a Lightpulsar Dragon by banishing Eclipse and Darkflare,and banish it for Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon."

A metallic black dragon appeared on the field.(10/2800/2600)

"Attack Neptune,Black Fire Impact!"

The Dragon gathered energy around his body to his mouth and opened his jaw and shot a massive black fire at Neptune.

Jack:0

Drake:3400

"Aww crap! I was so close!"

"I win,I think the absence of Future Fusion and the limiting of my Darkness Dragon doesn't affect me much."

"Of course, you are the one who teach me how to Duel after all."Jack said.

"Hey Dav,are the new ban-list disturb you?"

"Not at all, I was even happy,cos' I heard that one of Darklord will go to list,but good thing it doesn't."

"Only for you." Lordy muttered,his deck need many editing thanks to the banning of Future Fusion,and he does it brilliantly.

"I think Rem doesn't even care about the new ban list,his deck was a Fire King deck,and none of his deck main cards were banned or limited."

"Even that Supremacy Sun, who could resurrect every time it destroyed? Damn."

"Oh yes, I just finished researching about the new archetypes,they were all interesting."

"Why?"

"They were a very Xyz oriented cards,with many of them allow to do an easy Xyz summons with one card,and then utilizing their cards to do that."

"Sound interesting."

"Anyway,have you heard that tomorrow,someone will join Elite students?" Lordy asked.

"And have you research him,Rem?"

"Ah,yes, he will go to the room next to your room,Dav."

"And what kind of cards that he have?"Jack asked.

"He use the legendary Nordics and Aesirs, I think he was the son of the leader of team Ragnarok from WRGP,Halldor."

"Cool!"

"Hey! Let's go back to our room! It was almost curvew!"

"Ok!"

Chapter End...


	5. Chapter 5

OC needed!

For all who read this,please send me your idea about a new OC that I must include in my story! I reached a dead end in character!

Please PM me about it in a form like this:

Full Name:

Short Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality(I suggest a calm one.):

Deck Type:

Signature Card:

For the deck,please use the existing cards, and you could use any cards existing, and make sure it follow the latest List and have fun made the character!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Know Your Place

In our Elite Student Dorm...

Since it was holiday, David,Remy,Drake,Jack and Lordy was still asleep,snoring lightly.

It was Drake who woke first and immediately take a bath and dress up.

"Hehehe,the other was still sleep..." Drake then got an evil idea to prank his friends.

All of them was gathered at Remy,Lordy and Jack's room, having a video game competition last night.

Drake pulled two cards from his deck, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Lightray Diabolos, he chuckled and put both cards to his duel disk after put on a sunglass.

The two super bright dragon materialize and shining brightly as if the sun itself was inside the room.

"Gaaaaahhh! Too flashy!" David cried out.

"Turn the lights off!" Lordy said.

"Damn you,bro!" Jack screamed.

All of them then woken up in instant.

"What are you doing!?" Jack,David,Lordy and Remy said in unison.

"Well, you all were hard to be woken up,so I do that." He said and remove the Dragons from his disk.

"Next time,for the god sake! Use less flashy thing!"

"Ok,I will borrow Jody's Judgement Dragon."

"That even worse!"

"How about Light End Dragon?"

"Stop saying Light monsters!"

"Aha! Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!"

"Almost..."

"How about putting a nightmare to your dream by using Fear From the Dark?"

Jack was the most scared about that statement,he was once pranked with same way by his brother, his brother was able to materialize the cards.

"Ah!Whatever, just do what you want!"

"Ah,by the way, I think today two more more students will come here, and Principal asked us to go to see them..." Drake said.

"Why don't you tell us from last night!?" Jack asked.

"Hee hee,it will be more interesting this way."

After some chaos...

"Finally, we arrived at the dock,I think Principal Rhodes told me that they will come in.. one minute again?"

A ship then come to the horizon.

"Ah,here they are."

After a few minutes,the ship had finally arrived at the dock.

Two boys,one have was a tall and have a brown hair and the other was red haired and a bit shorter than the other one.

David then recognize one of them.

"Bro! How you get pops agreed to sent you here!?" David asked to the red haired one.

"Well, Dav,I was sneaky and went here with only mom's permission, but well, dad have a "little" argument but he let me here."

"C'mon Sim,in what dorm that you were in?" David asked, knowing his brother was good enough to be with him.

"Same with you."

"Good to hear that."

"Umm,Dav,care to introdice him?" Drake asked.

"Well,he was my younger brother, Simon, he was only a year younger than me and he use Macro Monarch."

"Wow,he must be as strong as you!"

"Uh,not really,I never win against bro." Simon said.

"Hello,anyone remember I was here?" The brunette said.

"Ah,we almost forget about you,anyway, what's your name?"

"Humph,Zeke,I use Dark World and I was with you all." Zeke said a bit irritated by the fact he was forgotten.

" Well,let's go to the dorm, we will show you the way." Remy said.

After they arrived at the dorm...

"Hey,who were they?" David asked.

In front of their room's door,there were two Obelisk students standing in front of their door.

"Hey,what you two doing here?" Lordy asked.

"You ask? We came here to duel you."

"Who want to go first."

"Hahaha! I go first! It would be fun you know." Zeke said.

"Duel!"

Zeke:8000

Obelisk Boy:8000

"Hehehe,my turn,Draw." Zeke said.

"I set two cards face-down,I end my turn."

"Ha! I draw."

"I summon Doomcaliber Knight!"(4/1900/1800)

"Then,I play Double Summon,I summon Dark Resonator!"(3/1300/300)

"I tune them to Synchro Summon, Chaos King Archfiend!"(7/2600/2600)

"Then,I play United We Stand!"(7/2600-3400/2600-3400)

Zeke sighed and reveal his face-down.

"I reveal,Dark Scheme!"

"It will discard two cards from our hand and made us draw 2 cards, but you could negate it with a cost of one card from your hand."

"I will not negate it!"

"Good,you must never let a Dark World user discard from hand you know."

Both of them discard two cards from their hand,Zeke discard Broww and Grapha while his opponent discard Dark Grepher and Dark Nephthys.

"Well,Grapha effect activated! Destroy one card from your field, and I will happily pick your Chos King and Broww let me draw a card."

"Kuh,I set a card face-down I end my turn."

"My go,Draw!"

"I reveal Dark World Lightning!"

"No!"

"I discard Sillva to destroy your face-down card."

The card shattered and revealed to be Mirror Force.

"Well,Sillva will come to field had he discarded."(6/2300/1600)

"Then,I summon Snoww,Unlight of the Dark World."(4/1700/0)

"Then,I bounce him back to my hand to special summon Grapha,Dragon Lord of the Dark World!"(8/2700/2000)

"Then,I play Dark World Dealing,I draw a card and discard Snoww, his effect allow me take one Dark World from deck,I add Brron."

"I summon him in attack position."(4/1800/800)

"Well,let's count how many damage they will made... 6800 huh?"

"I attack with Brron first!"

Zeke:8000

Obelisk Blue Boy:6200

"I use his effect to discard Goldd and special summon it."(6/2300/1600)

"Grapha,Dark World Blast!"

Zeke:8000

Obelisk Blue Boy:3500

"Sillva,Goldd, do your job."

Zeke:8000

Obelisk Blue Boy:0

"That's all!" Zeke said.

"Hey! There was still me here!" The other one said.

"Fine,I will go." Simon said.

"Duel!"

Simon:8000

Obelisk Blue Boy:8000

"I go first,Draw!" The Obelisk boy said.

"I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok!"(4/1500/1000)

"I put two cards face-down,I end my turn."

"I go,Draw." Simon said.

"Since you control more monster and I'm not,I special summon Cyber Dragon."(5/2100/1600)

"Then I play Dimensional Fissure."

"I summon D.D. Survivor."(4/1800/200)

"Then,I play Nobleman of Extermination, destroy that face-down card."

"Humm,Mirror Force?"

"Well,I play Double Summon,I tribute Survivor to Advance Summon,Caius the Shadow Monarch."(6/2400/1000)

"Caius,banish Ragnarok with Dark Dimension!"

Caius use his sword to made a Vortex who sucks Ragnarok into it.

"Huhum,you could guess it right?"

"Caius,Cyber Dragon attack directly."

Simon:8000

Obelisk Blue Boy:3500

"I end my turn with Survivor went back to my field."(4/1800/300)

"My turn,Draw!"

"Ghhh,I summon Axe Dragonute and I equip it with Megamorph!"(4/2000-4000/1200)

"Then,I play Mage Power!"(4/4000-5500/1200-2700)

"I add another one!"(4/5500-6000-8000/2700-3200-5200)

"No mercy! I play Shrink!"(4/1800-900/300)

"Attack!"

Simon:900

Obelisk Blue Boy:3500

Axe Dragonute.(4/8000-5000/5200)

"I end my turn."

"Huh,an overpowered attack? Reckless."

"My turn,Draw."

"I sacrifice Survivor to summon Mobius,the Frost Monarch!"(6/2400/1000)

"Destroy both Mage Power."(4/5000-1000/5200-1200)

"So,Cyber Dragon,attack."

"Caius,Mobius, attack directly."

Simon:900

Obelisk Blue Boy:0

"Good duel,only next time, have a better luck!"

The evening...

"Well, what ya think about we must do next?" Lordy asked, still focusing to the laptop he played at.

"Awww,what the problem,Lordy?" Zeke teased.

"A bastard run a Macro Deck! And I just finished and I duel a Gravekeeper!And hell,I just barely win against a Skill Drain deck! Why lately Anti-Meta was really damn popular!?"

"Well,grow accostumed to that." Simon said.

"What!? You use Anti-Meta!"

"Well,can you stop complaining against Anti-Meta? I do just fine against Anti-Meta,right Drake?" Jack said.

"Well..."

"Hey,you use Chaos deck, Chaos Zone solve any problem about Macro Anti-Meta,and Skill Drain Anti-Meta, you will only have problem against Royal Oppresion Anti-Meta, and for Jack,Macro never be problem,Jupiter will solve it."

"Talking about Anti-Meta, actually,I run a semi-Anti-Meta deck myself." Remy said.

"Really? I thought Fire King was a meta."

"Well,my real deck was The Atmosphere+Simorgh deck,it do just good."

"Well,Anti-Meta indeed."

"Hey Rem,we want to see your real deck!"

"Fine,let's try to duel and found out how good it is."

"Duel!"

Remy:8000

Lordy:8000

"You may go first."Remy said.

"Well,I summon Machina Gearframe in attack mode, and use his effect to add Machina Fortress from my deck to my hand."(4/1800/0)

"I set a card,I end my turn."

"My turn,Draw."

"I summon Evil Thorn."(1/100/300)

"I use it's effect,sacrifice it,give 300 damage,special summon another two."(1/100/300)x2

"Then,by banishing two Thorn from field and one from graveyard, I call upon,The Atmosphere!"(8/1000/800)

"Then,I play Burial from Different Dimension to return Thorns to grave then,I special summon Dark Armed Dragon cause I have three Dark monster in my graveyard."(8/2800/1000)

"I activate The Atmosphere effect! Absorb Gearframe!"(8/1000-2800/800)

"I activate Dark Armed Dragon effect! Destroy that face-down card!"

"Face-down card activate,Needlebug Nest."

He put top five cards from his deck to graveyard.

"The Atmosphere,Dark Armed Dragon, you may enjoy attack him."

Lordy:2100

Remy:8000

"I end my turn with a card face-down."

"My turn,Draw."

"I play Hand Destruction."

"Then,I play Overload Fusion!"

"Since I use 7 monsters,it's attack power was 5600."(10/?-5600/?-5600)

"Then,I discard Machina Fortress and Peacekeeper to special summon,Machina Fortress!"(7/2500/1600)

"Go,Chimeratech Overdragon,attack the Atmosphere!"

"I feel bad for you,Forbidden Chalice."

"Heh,I discard Herald of the Green Light and Orange Light,negate Forbidden Chalice!"

"No!"

Lordy:2100

Remy:5200

"Overdragon,attack Dark Armed Dragon."

Lordy:2100

Remy:2400

"Fortress,attack The Atmosphere."

"Like it will happen! I discard Hedge Guard!"

Lordy:2100

Remy:400

"Huh,close call,I end my turn." Lordy said.

"My turn,Draw."

"I activate The Atmosphere effect! Absorb... Fortress!"(8/1000-3500/800-2400)

"Then,I summon Blackwing,Shura the Blue Flame."(4/1800/1200)

"Then,I special summon Gale and Bora!"(3/1300/400)(4/1700/800)

"Oh no... Gale will half Overdragon attack."

"Gale,halve that monster attack power."(10/5600-2800/5600-2800)

"The Atmosphere now have enough power to destroy it,but I play Raptor Wing Strike to return Gale and add it to my hand."

"I special summon him again."(3/1300/400)

"Gale,halve Overdragon power again."(10/2800-1400/2800-1400)

"Now Bora even have more power than it."

"The Atmosphere,attack!"

"Face-down card,Limiter Removal!"(10/1400-2800/1400-2800)

"The Atmosphere! Finish that overgrown Machine!"

"No~~~~!"

Lordy:1400

Remy:400

"Bora,Gale, finish this!"

Lordy:0

Remy:400

"Amazing! Blackwing+The Atmosphere!"

"That's cheating! You never said you have Blackwing!"

"Well,I run Winged-Beast and I have Dark Simorgh,what else is a Dark Winged Beast."

"Huh,it was even much stronger than your Fire King!"

"Remy put Hedge Guard to his deck,I wonder why, but knowing he use The Atmosphere, no wonder he did."

"But next time, don't forget to told us about you have Blackwing."

"Hey, do we missed something?"

"Semi-Final..."

They then rushed to the DA hall.

"A-Amazing! Jody had finished the Duel in one turn!" The MC said.

"No way... my Leviathan and his Doom Dragon taken out in instant..."

Jody stood proudly with Judgement Dragon and Lightray Daedalus.

"Jod,next time,left something to me please?"

"Well,the semi-final had concluded!The final was the showdown of Lightsworn Duo vs the Photon Galaxy!"

"Finished already? I bet Jody and Ricky will win the final tomorrow." Remy said.

"Huh,one of thing that I hate most from Lightsworn was their Dragons,Gragonith and Judgement Dragon." David said.

"Well,how must we edit our deck a bit before we face them in final?" Jack asked.

"Well,it was Lightsworn after all... I have an idea." Simon said.

"Lightsworn biggest weakness was Macro and Skill Drain." Zeke said.

"Simon will not have big problem with Lightsworn,he use Macro Monarch after all."

"Hmmmmmm."

"Wait,where is Simon anyway?" Jack asked.

Simon was talking to Jody.

"So,you were the Queen of Obelisk Blue?" Simon asked.

"Well,they call me like that." Jody replied.

"Why you compete in this tournament?"

"What else if not because the free from homework prize?"

"Good point."

"By the way,do you mind have a duel with me?" Simon asked.

"I never refuse."

Both of them activate their Disk.

"Duel!"

Simon:8000

Jody:8000

"I go first,Draw."Simon said.

"I summon D.D. Survivor in attack mode."(4/1800/300)

"I set two cards face-down and I play Soul Absorption,I end my turn."

"My turn,Draw." Jody said.

"Face-down card activate,Macro Cosmos."

"What!? Macro Deck!?" Jody said.

"Well..."

"Ghh,I summon Jain,Lightsworn Paladin!"(4/1800/1200)

"Jain,attack!"

"Face-down card activate,Waboku."

Simon:8500

Jody:8000

"Guh,I set a card face-down,I end my turn and Jain will send two cards from top of my deck to graveyard,but Macro Cosmos banish it instead."

Simon:9500

Jody:8000

"I go,Draw."

"I play my face-down card,Imperial Iron Wall."

"I MST it."

"No!"

Simon:10500

Jody:8000

"Uuuuggggghhh."

"Then,I sacrifice Survivor to summon Caius!"(6/2400/1000)

Simon:11000

Jody:8000

"Caius,banish Jain."

Simon:11500

Jody:8000

"Caius,attack directly!"

Simon:11500

Jody:5600

"I end my turn and Survivor come back to my field."

"I... draw."

"Yes!I special summon Lightray Sorcerer!"(6/2300/2000)

"Then,I play Solar Recharge!"

Simon:13000

"I special summon Lightray Diabolos!"(8/2800/1000)

"Wha-what?"

"Diabolos attack Caius,Sorcerer,attack Survivor!"

Simon:12100

Jody:5600

"But,Soul Absorption will give me 1000 life point."

Simon:13100

Jody:5600

Jody grew frustated by how thing are going on,she can't use her Lightsworn becauseit will made Simon gain many life points and Survivor will never vanished completely.

"I end my turn..."

"Survivor come back."

"My turn,Draw."

"I play Emergency Teleport to special summon Krebons."(2/1200/300)

Simon:13600

"Then,I summon D.D. Scout Plane."(3/800/1200)

"I tune Scout Plane with Krebons, come,Ally of Justice Catastor!"(5/2200/1200)

Simon:14600

"Catastor,attack Diabolos."

Simon:15100

"Survivor,attack Sorcerer,I play Shrink."(6/2300-1150/2000)

Simon:16100

Jody:4950

"Looks like that Lightsworn and Lightray must cower against Macro deck."

"I set a card,I end my turn."

"My turn...Draw."

"I play Heavy Storm!"

"Rejected,Starlight Road."

Simon:17100

Jody:4950

"Come,Stardust Dragon."(8/2500/2000)

"Nooooo!"

"I summon,Lyla,Lightsworn Sorceress."(4/1700/200)

"Lyla effect! Destroy Macro Cosmos!"

"Like it will,face-down card,Judgement of the Anubis!"

Simon:18100

Jody:3250

"Gkkkhhh,I play Burial from Different Dimension!"

Simon:18600

Jody:3250

"Then,I play another one!"

"Having four Lightsworn with different name,Judgement Dragon!"(8/3000/2800)

"I activate his effect..."

Simon:18600

Jody:2250

"I activate Stardust Dragon effect, I reject your Dragon effect and destroy it."

"No..." Jody whispered.

"How? I lose with this absolute different?"

"You were careless,finish this,Catastor, Survivor."

Simon:18600

Jody:0

"Good duel." Simon said.

"You were amazing, I'm sure your brother will defeat me..."

"Want to try?" David said.

"Of course, at least I could have a good sparring."

"Duel!"

David:8000

Jody:8000

"I go first,Draw."

"I set five cards face-down,I end my turn." David said.

"Spell and Trap strategy?" Jody said.

"Well..."

"Huh,I draw."

"I summon Jain."(4/1800/1200)

"I play Foolish Burial, I send Wulf,I special summon Wulf."(4/2100/300)

"Jain,attack directly!"

"Face-down card,Dimension Wall."

David:8000

Jody:6200

"Ckk,Wulf,attack!"

"Magic Cylinder."

David:8000

Jody:4100

"I end my turn by milling two cards"

"Face-down card,Ojama Trio."(3/0/1000)x3

"My turn,Draw."

"Face-down trap,Just Desserts."

David:8000

Jody:1600

"I put two cards face-down,I end my turn."

"M-my turn,Draw!"

"I sacrifice Jain, come,Gragonith!"(6/2000/1600)

"It gain power for each Lightsworn in graveyard."(6/2000-2600/1600-2200)

"Attack directly!"

"Unfortunately, trap card,Dimensional Prison."

Jody shocked, all her move was countered, she could barely do something.

"Wulf,attack!"

"You never learned." David huffed.

"Quick-Play,Scapegoat."(1/0/0)x4

"I end my turn..." Jody said.

"My turn,Draw."

"Spell Card open,Dark Hole."

"What!? You set it!?"

"Why not?"

David:8000

Jody:700

"I reveal my face-down card,Valhalla,Hall of the Fallen."

"I special summon,Darklord Asmodeus."(8/3000/2500)

"I attack directly with Asmodeus."

David:8000

Jody:0

"No..." Jody couldn't believe it,she lost twice in a row,without being able to do much.

"Well, hope you were better tomorrow." David said and he walked away.


End file.
